


Dave: Meet Jade

by chilled_ramune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets an unexpected message from an apparent friend of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Meet Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the format works right...I'm posting this right before school and I'm bad at AO3. ;-;  
> EDIT: I fixed the format like a cool kid. BD Also deleted the stuff that was only on there b/c Tumblr.

"Bro, I'm home!" you shout as you walk through the apartment door, a hand on your bruised cheek. No reply, meaning he's either out or planning something. Hopefully it's the former, you've had enough with getting beat up today. Damn assholes at school. Fuck those guys, you didn't do shit to them. You're their primary target and it doesn't even make sense why. Just because you're not in one of their stupid cliques...

You make your way to the freezer, prepared for an avalanche of puppets or swords or whatever else. For once, nothing falls on top of you. You sigh in relief and pull an ice pack from the freezer to place on your check before heading to your room. As you make your way to your desk, you notice the apple juice sitting by your computer from this morning and smile. Just what you need right now. You open it and take a drink, turning on your computer and opening Pesterchum just like you do everyday. Of course, John and Rose aren't online. They never are when you get home, thanks to time zones and after school bull shit. Who would willingly stay in school for longer than needed? 

You don't even bother to shut off your computer, you just go to your bed and flop on top of it, still holding the ice pack on your cheek. You've almost dozed off when you hear a sound coming from your computer. Pesterchum? But...no one's online...still, you get up and check it. Maybe it's later than you think it is. 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:03 --

GG: hey!  
GG: :)  
TG: hey  
TG: havent seen you around before  
GG: well no but  
GG: youre friends with john right?  
GG: ghostytrickster?  
TG: hell yeah  
TG: hes like  
TG: my best bro   
GG: yeah! he told me a lot about you! :D  
TG: really  
TG: like  
GG: like the fact that you think youre super cool  
TG: whoa back it up  
TG: i dont think im cool  
TG: i know i am   
GG: oh?   
TG: yeah  
TG: youve obviously got a lot to learn young padawan   
TG: one  
TG: weve already established that its a known fact that im cool   
TG: theres no discussion there  
TG: two   
TG: dont listen to anything john says  
TG: i mean it as a bro when i say this but  
TG: he sucks   
TG: but thats ok because lots of people suck but theyre still good bros   
TG: they just suck because they have a shitty taste in movies or a really dumb opinion  
GG: john doesnt seem like he sucks that bad...  
TG: he does ok  
TG: dont let him mislead you  
TG: you seem like a cool guy and i dont want him to ruin you  
TG: or is it gal   
TG: or neither  
TG: man here i am talking to you and i dont know a thing about you  
GG: im a girl silly :p  
GG: my names jade!   
GG: and yours is dave right?   
TG: wow you knew more about me than i knew about you right off the bat  
GG: well like i said john told me about you!  
TG: and he just dropped this lovely little lady on me without any proper introduction  
TG: wow rude  
TG: im sorry my friend is a dumbass  
TG: etc  
GG: its fine!   
GG: i think its better to surprise you like this! :D   
TG: i guess   
TG: still it would be nice for him to be like  
TG: yo dave  
TG: im gonna introduce you to my lady friend   
TG: her name is jade  
TG: be nice to her  
TG: no funny business  
TG: have her home by 11pm   
GG: hehe!   
GG: youre pretty funny  
TG: thanks   
TG: you seem like a pretty cool gal  
GG: aww thanks! :)  
TG: well hey ive got some homework to do  
TG: dont want to but i also dont want to get a stupid detention again  
TG: you know how it is  
GG: actually  
GG: i dont go to school :\  
TG: homeschooled huh  
TG: you arent missing much  
GG: it looks like fun to go to a public school!!  
TG: its not  
TG: if you arent some preppy hipster jock tool smoking weed behind the school and failing tests on purpose  
TG: then you might as well shove yourself in the trashcan   
TG: because thats where youre going to spend half the year  
TG: the other half will be pinned against the wall  
GG: :(  
TG: i dont have that problem  
TG: im pretty much the coolest guy at the school  
TG: without all that dumb shit too  
TG: ladies would kill to get a date with me  
TG: gentlemen too  
TG: it still sucks though  
TG: its boring a repetitive  
GG: well at least you dont have to deal with any mean kids!  
TG: there are some  
TG: but those are the jealous ones who cant handle this much cool  
GG: what is it that john said one time??  
GG: haters gonna hate??  
TG: heh basically  
TG: but yeah seriously  
TG: work  
GG: oh im sorry!!   
GG: maybe we can talk some other time?  
TG: you know it  
TG: see ya jade  
GG: bye!! :)  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:43 -- 

You sit back a little, a small smile forming on your lips. Wow. You'll have to remember t thank John for this later.


End file.
